Realization
by VaigesLikeaboss
Summary: The war is over and students start a new year in Hogwarts
1. New Beginning

The war was over. Everything went back to how it was, just like 1st November 1981. The war had strong proved that when all four houses unite evil and be defeated. Not all of the Slytherin students took the bad side, some fought strongly to what they truly believed in. Most of the Ravenclaws did their best in charms throwing spells at the Death Eaters. Hufflepuffs fought hard and treated injured students. Gryffindors tried their best to save others and fight the evil off. Battle of Hogwarts had unite the whole student body. There was no longer any house hate. Students started to mingle with students from other houses. Students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were finally going back to school. Some of the students came back as 8 years to complete their studies. Harry, Ron and Hermione were already in the Hogwarts Express.

'' I wonder who is the head boy, I really hope it's not Malfoy. I bet I'd have a hard time with him,'' Hermione exclaimed as she sat down beside Harry.

'' Well, at least you'll have your own dorms, your own bathroom and well at least it's like having more privacy you know'' Ron said while shoving a cupcake into his mouth.

'' Hey Harry are you okay? I mean you don't seem to be looking good.'' Hermione noticed with a arched eyebrow.

'' No, I'm fine, it's just, just that I'm tired I guess. I think-''

'' Is it because of Ginny mate?'' Ron asked in a soft note after eating finish his delicious chocolate cupcake.

'' Frankly speaking, I miss her Ron. Even though we kept bumping into each other in the burrow, it's still awkward. Now there is quidditch for us to some more time together. How great can that even get?''

At that point, the train started to move. That was a signal to Hermione that she had to the compartment.

'' Hey, I'll meet you two at the great hall later during the feast. Now I shall go meet my fellow Head Boy. Wish me luck! Harry, it takes time to let go someone you once really loved. I understand what you're going through'' while saying the last part she glanced down at Ron who was busy opening a chocolate frog.

Hermione walked down slowly to the Prefects compartment and slide opened the door.

'' Why hello there Granger'' a smooth voice caught her attention.

'' Malfoy! What an awesome piece of news to know to kick of the school year! Why in the right mind were you even chosen to be the head boy?'' Hermione sat down opposite of him.

Finally opening his eyes,'' Why don't you tell me? Who saved you during the war at one point? Who tried to fight off most of the Death Eaters? Who actually-'' he was cut off by the opening of the cabin door.

'' Hey mate! Good to see finally see you! Oh, hey Granger'' Zabini walked in fell back beside Draco. Hermione simply just returned the smile and started to wonder about one particular night during the Battle of Hogwarts.

'' Blaise what can I do for now? I really need to a nap.''

'' Really? A nap? Now in the train? Weren't you just talking to Granger?'' Blaise retorted back. '' Anyway, I need you to suggest some presents or maybe one so that I can buy it for my girlfriend,'' he had a big wide smile when he said the word girlfriend.

'' She said yes? As in you guys are in a relationship already? Now that's my boy! Dude, just so you know there is a bloody Gryffindor whom you can ask. Apparently she might even suggest something your lady might like.''

'' Hey! I'm not bloody you filthy Malfoy! And why on earth will I even know what his girlfriend even like? Do I -''

''Granger, that's because his girlfriend happens to be in Gryffindor!''

''Oh.''

''So Granger, what am I supposed to buy? I'm taking her out this coming Saturday to the café in Hogsmede for a date and I really don't want to turn up without a present. You know, first impression and stuff like that.''

''Well, chocolates, bouquet of flowers and um.. perhaps soft toys?''

''Wow Granger, you're still childish aren't you? Soft toys? I mean seriously?'' Draco said with a smirk on his face.

'' Hey you should seriously stop-''

'' Alright, noted thanks Granger! See during the feast Draco, and you guys can carry one bickering with one another.'' Blaise left grinning to himself.

'' Now Granger, read a book or something, don't disturb me at all. I need to rest.'' Draco said with a tired yet cold voice.

Few hours later the train stopped.

''Malfoy, psst Malfoy, oi! Draco!'' yelled Hermione.

''What the fuck Granger didn't I say-''

'' Yeah, whatever we're here if you haven't notice the train has stopped moving. Hurry up we've got tons of stuff to do now''

* * *

><p>''Hey Harry!'' Hermione exclaimed as she sat down at the Gryffindor table. '' Where's Ron? Isn't he usually looking forward to the feast?''<p>

''umm.. Well, er. Sorry Hermione but erm..'' Harry stuttered.

''What? Stop stuttering'' she chuckled while she reached out to take her cup.

'' Well, Ronisbackwithlavender!''

'' I'm sorry what? You went very fast there Harry. Are you alright?''

''I mean, Ron is back together with Lavender, Hermione.''

''Oh. Well, good for him, I mean New Year means new stuff and new people right?'' she tried to hide the fact that she was hurt by smiling. After all she's a brave Gryffindor who doesn't really like show her emotions out unless she's happy. However, sitting right in front of her best friend didn't help her cover up much. Even if she was to try to hide her emotions, Harry could see right through her sometimes.

'' Cheer up you'll do fine without him. I mean, you're the brightest witch of our time. You'll get someone better than him. I promise.''

Looking up and facing her best friend and small smile appeared on her face.'' Thanks Harry. And you stop dwelling about Ginny, you will find a girl that you'll love. After all, you are the chosen one aren't you?''

Grinning to himself Harry glance over to the other side of the table noticing that Ginny seemed to be quite happy. Harry cursed himself quietly in his head for even turning to her direction.

'' So anyway, moving on. Guess who is the head boy? Draco Malfoy!'' Hermione just had to share that piece of news with someone.

'' Well, I'm not that shock. He might have been a Death Eater, school bully and so on however, you saw it yourself. The way he fought for Hogwarts during the battle. I think he kind of deserve it.'' Harry just shrugged it away.

'' Well yeah, suppose so. It's a bit weird yet good though that he is not so snobbish or arrogant anymore.''

* * *

><p>After the feast Hermione dragged her legs to the Head's dorm. ''Phoenix fire'' she uttered and the portrait swung opened. Draco was already in the common area reading a book. Noticing that Hermione was back, he looked and decided to tell her some of the ground rules he had thought of.<p>

'' So Granger, I've been thinking about some ground rules and I need you to well try to follow them''

''Shoot. I don't have much time I tired and I want to rest asap!'' she seemed too grumpy for the first day back in school.

'' Why are you so moody anyway? Basically it's simply. Neither of us enters each other's room without consent. And next most importantly, try not to be in the common area if I were to have my friends over. Get it?''

'' Yeah, got. That's it? You're done?'' Hermione spoke with a harsh tone of voice.

'' Yeah pretty much, mind watching your tone Granger?'' Malfoy obviously a person with limited amount of tolerance for people who gives him attitude.

Ignoring the blonde Slytherin, Granger went into her room. Adjusting the shower to medium heat. She stepped into the bath. She had a bad feeling about walking pass that particular corridor yet she did. She shouldn't have or else she would have been spared that heart breaking scene. She stood in the shower for as long as an hour or so, the scene kept playing at the back of her head causing tears to run down her cherry red cheeks. After that warm shower, Granger just sat in front of her dresser and stared at her own reflection. Reflecting what happened on this day exactly a year ago. After dwelling on it for a while she realised about how she treated Malfoy. For once she felt bad about her unreasonable attitude towards Malfoy. She left her room just to find that the common area was simply empty. She stood in front of Malfoy's door, reluctantly knocked his door thrice.

The door and a shirtless Malfoy appeared.

''What? Granger I don't know about you muggle born but I must sleep right now. Do you even know what time it is?'' Draco said with a pissed tone.

''I'm sorry.'' Hermione couldn't help herself but to stare at his body.

''For? For knocking on my door this late?''

'' No, for my ridicules behavior just now. That's not me alright. I.. I just was..-''

'' Yes Granger, I know who you are and how you usually behave. Mind telling me why?''

''No, not yet. We're not that close yet. Not even friends. So yup. That's all. Sorry and goodnight.'' With that Hermione rushed back to her room. Her heart pound fast whenever she thought of Draco being shirtless.

_Damn he's so hot and sexy. Oh my god, what am I thinking. No Hermione he is not hot at all. He's a bloody hell Death Eater. No_

At least the thought of Draco stopped her from thinking about the scene she witnessed that night. Finally after a long time, Granger slept soundly that night.


	2. Connection

It was after dinner and Hermione forced Harry to start doing their potions homework immediately in the library. Potions homework was a bit of a mess. Without Professor Snape, the entire subject seemed like a blur to Harry. On the other hand, Hermione had not trouble with her potions homework. She had already written three pages of essay while Harry barely started.

'' So how is it like, living with Malfoy?'' Harry finally broke the silence between them. He wasn't really into potions homework.

''It's been stupendous. It feels good to have my own private room and stuff.'' Hermione answered looking pleased.

''Tremendous change don't you think so Hermione? From the obnoxious Malfoy to a good Headboy?'' Harry looking amused as he said that.

'' Yeah, I know right. First u thought he was possessed or something,'' Hermione chuckled.

''Tell me if he tries to start a fight or so, I'll be more than delighted to-'' Harry got cut off by a gentle soothing female's voice.

''Harry Potter?'' A female Burnett was standing on his left, holding a couple of books in her arm.

''Casey! My, what a pleasant surprise! I thought you were transferring to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic?'' Harry stood up and helped her with the pile of books and gesturing her to take a seat with them.

''I was supposed to but I choose to stay here. After all, this is home. Oh, why hello there, I'm Casey Ryves, nice to meet you.'' Casey stretched her hand out with a wide smile on her face.

''Hey, I'm Hermione Granger,'' Granger replied while shaking her hands. She seemed to like Casey. Who wouldn't?

'' Am I interrupting something?'' Casey suddenly asked with a worried look.

''No, we're just doing out potions homework. Harry-'' Granger got cut off by a third year who rushed to her table to pass her a note from Professor McGonagall stating that she and Malfoy have to meet her by her office in 5 minutes.

''Harry see tomorrow during charms, I've got to meet Professor McGonagall now,'' Hermione stood up while she packed her homework.'' And Casey, it's nice meeting you, bye guys.''

Both Harry and Casey were left in library. Well, instead of doing his homework, Harry decided to catch up on Casey's life. She was quite an interesting person.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked fast to Professor McGonagall's office.<p>

''Take your seat Miss Granger.'' Professor McGonagall spoke while turning her chair to face both Malfoy and Granger. Malfoy was already there before Granger.

'' The reason why I wanted to see you two is to tell both of you that you've been assigned to plan the Halloween ball. This year, instead of having a feast, the professors have decided to have a ball instead. I assume you two are up for it and will work together without bickering with each other.''

''Yes, of cause we can do it, right Granger?'' with a sly look on his face.

''That's brilliant! I'm up for '' with much enthusiasm for the first time ever since school started.

''Alright, here is a list of student who will be assisting you two. They were chosen by the other Professors,'' Professor McGonagall passed them a piece of folded paper.

Malfoy took the paper went for the door as Granger followed him behind, ''Hold on there, I forgot to inform you that you have to also decide on the theme. We've decided to let you youngsters to choose it instead of us.'' McGonagall said with a smile on her face. Returning the smile both of them left the room and made their way back to the dorm.

* * *

><p>Hermione went to have a quick shower before discussing the ball with Draco. Strawberry scented fragrance filled the room as Hermione sat opposite of Draco. Draco quickly glanced down the list before handing it to Hermione.<p>

''Ginny, Luna, Neville, Casey-'' Hermione got cut off.

'' Who's Casey?'' Draco enquired with an arched eyebrow.

'' Casey is a Hufflepuff. A year younger than us and I just met her in the library. She seems to be a pleasant girl. Moving on, Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Hailey.''

'' I bet you're gonna have fun working with her won't you?'' he said with his signature smirk plastered on his face. That caused Hermione to frown.

''Much to your disappointment Malfoy, I won't be. Well, there are ten people, including us, who're planning this ball. So let's see'' Hermione quickly wrote down her plans on a piece of paper.'' So, the main three things are music, food and decorations. Here,'' passing Draco the paper,'' I've figured out who is doing what. Give me your opinions.''

Looking through her plan, Draco was quite impressed with her. '' You're going to be involved in decorations and perhaps music I assume?'' Hermione liked the fact the Draco could easily understand her plan. She nodded her head while grinning.'' Can I be involved with the decorations too? It seems to be the most fun among these three'' Draco asked with an anxious look.

''I suppose so. Hey, what do you think about attending a Masquerade ball?'' Hermione asked with much excitement.

''Cool, we could have jack-o-lantern hung up. After all there should at least be a bit of a touch of Halloween yeah?'

'' That's brilliant!'' Hermione beamed. '' It's getting late I think we should go to bed now, we'll have a meeting tomorrow with the rest?''

'' Yes, that's about it. Goodnight Hermione.''

'' Goodnight Draco.''

Draco fell back onto his comfortable bed. He couldn't help but to grin foolishly to himself about the fact that he just called her Hermione. He couldn't help but to think back to the time where everything was heavenly back in sixth year before he became a deatheater. Unconsciously, he touched the death mark on his left arm. Never have he ever regretted going to the dark side. It was worth.

_If only you knew._


	3. Mixed Feelings

It was a bright luminous Saturday morning. Birds were chipping happily. Draco was woken up by a loud knock on his door. He dragged himself towards the door with a grumpy look well prepared to face Hermione. On the contrary, it was Blaise who woke him up.

''What the hell do you want with me early in the morning Zabini!'' Malfoy groaned as he sat on the couch.

''It's Saturday dude, I need my best friend to give me some support!'' Blaise looked extremely nervous. Feeling lost, Draco just gave him a blank look. '' Saturday, I've got a date with Weasley, does it ring a bell yet?'' he asked.

''You've turned gay? Right, I'd encouraged you to rather choose Harry over Ron. You're such a disappointment Blaise,'' sarcastically yawning it away. At that moment the dorm's door opened causing them to turn their heads.

''Morning Granger,'' Blaise gave a warm greeting.

''Hello there, don't you have a date or something to go to? Why are you still hanging around here?'' Hermione slowly placed the pile of books she just borrowed from the library on the table. '' Draco, would you mind getting a shower before sitting on the couch, you dirty ass!''

''Why, yes mother. I'm going to go shower this instant,'' Draco left leaving Blaise and Hermione alone together.

''So, I guess he woke up in the wrong side of bed. Well this is embarrassing but would you mind to come by the café later with Draco? I need some morale support from friends. Technically this is the first time I'm actually going on a date with this girl I really like, what do you say?'' Blaise said quickly as though he was rapping.

''Sure thing anything for a friend,'' Hermione replied with a warm smile.

''Thank you so much! Owe you one, alright bye!'' Bliase shot up and left the room.

Hermione was reading with much interest in a particular book when Draco appeared. Noticing that Blaise was gone, he slides beside Hermione.

'' Shall we go meet the others now?'' He whispered, studying Hermione's facial features carefully. Her brows were frowning. She looked serious while reading her book. Then again, she was Granger.

''Give me a moment Draco, I'll be back,'' she jumped out of the seat and emerged into her room. Ten minutes later she came out with a couple of quills, different colour inks and papers.

''And now we're all set, let's go now Draco!'' Hermione said with much enthusiasm in her voice. Draco helped her to carry some of the things.

* * *

><p>After the meeting, Luna, Neville, Casey and Draco met Harry at Three Broomsticks. Noticing that Harry had his thinking look on, '' Hermione went back to her dorm, she said she was feeling tired,'' Casey reassured Harry. Harry nodded.<p>

"More like she couldn't stand Lavender's whinny voice!'' Draco said shrugging it away.

'' Here's everyone's butterbeer.'' Neville and Draco passed each of the glass down the table.

Suddenly with no warning, pink sparks flew out of Luna's drink forming a white cloud just above her drink. Slowly words were being formed on the cloud. '' Will You Go To the Dance with Me Luna? – Neville''

A big wide smile was plastered in Luna's face one she exclaimed, '' Oh my god Neville, I'd love to!'' Feeling so happy Luna couldn't help but to give Neville a big hug. '' Well, at least I managed not to burst it into flame like Seamus.'' Neville let of a nervous laughter.

'' Why aren't you two just so charming?'' Draco smirked.

Just then Ginny and Blaise walked into Three Brromsticks. Their fingers were intertwined together and she was holding a pretty bouquet of reddish-pink flowers. Ginny went over to the table first, leaving Blaise with the others. Even though it's been weeks, she's yet to muster the courage to face Harry again. It was her fault their broke up and his heart got broken.

"Well, well my brother, you're not gay after all.'' Draco sarcastically said as he glanced at the bouquet of flowers.

'' Shut up, bitch! Now if you'd excuse me, I've got a bloody date to attend and you would not ruin it,'' he shot Draco a deadly glare which shut Draco's mouth and not allowing him to continue any further.

Every few minutes, Harry caught himself looking at the direction of the new couple. Finally he could somewhat understand what Hermione was and is going through. Having to see the one whom you love, love another person that sucks. Feeling sick of the sight, he excused himself to go back to his dorm and rest. Having to walk about few steps away from Three Broomsticks, he heard someone running behind him. He turned around to find Casey and her cheeks were flustered.

''Harry, I've got something to ask you something.'' Casey took a deep breath in, ''since the ball is in like a couple of days and so I thought whether you would like to go to the ball with me? Be my date and stuff,'' she continued in a confident tone without giving a chance to Harry to say anything till she was done.

'' Wow, Casey! That's extremely sweet and I feel flattered, really I do. You know, I think I really need to take a break from this brain of mine; I would really love to go with you. Honestly, I wasn't even planning to go until you asked me,'' Harry replied her, grinning. They walked slowly back to Hogwarts. Little did Harry know that unconsciously, a burden was being reduced slowly in his chest and soon he would feel relived.

* * *

><p>Draco slowly walked back to his room all by himself in the cold. Being surrounded by couples made him feel sick. His mind wondered back to the summer holidays, right before the start of his sixth year in Hogwarts. He remembering feeling quite thrilled the first time he talked to her, held her hands and having butterflies in his stomach. Those were the days where one could actually see Draco Lucius Malfoy smiling genuinely. Reality struck and he quickened his pace back to his dorm. He entered a dark room. Realizing maybe Hermione was sleeping for a long while that she didn't wake up to lit the room to brightness. He crept slowly to her door, after realizing it was locked he muttered ''alohomora.'' There she laid, on her bed with dried up tears on her rosy cheeks. Draco slowly laid her blanket over her. With a flick of his wand, the room became warmer. He retreated back to his room. As he was quietly closing Hermione's door, her eyes flickered opened. She peered at Draco and a smile crept on her face.<p> 


End file.
